Zero to Hero
by AirI'am
Summary: La única cosa que Izuku necesitaba para salir adelante, era que alguien depositara su fe en él. No esperaba que esa persona fuese la estudiante de transferencia en su clase de sexto. Ciertamente, tampoco esperaba la curiosa cadena de eventos que siguió después. Pero por una vez, todo estaba bien. E Izuku estaba acostumbrado a las personas con mucho carácter y tendencias violentas.
1. ZERO

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. Bullying. Violencia canónica. Bakugou tiene boca de camionero. Ansiedad. Estrés post-traumático.

 **Summary:** La única cosa que Midoriya Izuku necesitaba para salir adelante, era que alguien depositara su fe en él. No esperaba que dicha persona fuese la estudiante de transferencia en su clase de sexto. Y ciertamente, tampoco esperaba la curiosa cadena de eventos que siguió después. Pero por una vez, todo estaba bien, e Izuku estaba acostumbrado a las personas con mucho carácter y tendencias violentas de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **ZERO**_

 _«A veces, lo único que necesitas para hacer una gran impresión es sonreír y decir: fuck off, please»._

* * *

Comenzó en China, generaciones atrás.

La gente entró en pánico al principio. Es decir, ¿súper poderes? ¡Qué ocurrencia más ridícula! Pero conforme la gente iba reportando la aparición de estas extrañas habilidades, no sólo en China sino alrededor de todo el mundo, tuvieron que _aceptar_ que era _real._ Viendo cómo se manifestaban en ellos mismos, inmediatamente en algunos recién nacidos y eventualmente en la nueva generación, la sociedad se adaptó a sabiendas de que _no podían huir_ de éste desarrollo.

Bautizaron «Quirk» a estas nuevas habilidades súper humanas. Y otorgado un nombre a 'eso', ya no había vuelta atrás.

En la actualidad, lo cierto es que solamente 8 de cada 10 personas en el mundo poseía un quirk. Si bien los hijos podían adquirir el poder de alguno de sus padres, también podían tener ambos o una mutación resultante de la combinación de los mismos; sin embargo, estos casos eran de 4 entre cada 10 personas.

En un mundo donde lo paranormal se ha vuelto cotidiano, común, no-especial, la normalidad ha llegado a ser una rareza en sí misma e incluso _rechazada_ por la sociedad.

«La vida es injusta. No todos los hombres nacen iguales _»._ Midoriya Izuku aprendió tempranamente ésta lección, a la tierna edad de cuatro años.

Izuku pertenecía al 20% de personas que nacían sin _ningún_ poder. Un caso de 2 entre cada 10. Gente que, por alguna tontería relacionada con un hueso del pie, fue 'dejada atrás' en la evolución de la humanidad.

Por consiguiente, también fueron deliberadamente apartados del resto.

Izuku tenía– _tuvo_ amigos. Aunque, si era honesto con su yo del pasado, aquellos eran más amigos por asociación que amigos de verdad. Tampoco es que los conociera de años, en realidad —aunque en ese entonces parecía toda la vida—, por lo que no era _realmente_ una sorpresa el trato que recibió de ellos una vez su condición se hizo pública.

La traición que no pudo superar fue la de Kacchan.

Kacchan– _Bakugou Katsuki,_ era y es uno de los vecinos de Midoriya Izuku. Katsuki e Izuku fueron amigos alguna vez. Mejores amigos, incluso. Estuvieron la mayor parte de sus primeros años juntos, ya fuese en la casa del otro o simplemente afuera pasando el rato.

Entonces el quirk de Katsuki se manifestó y todo se fue a la mierda desde allí.

Era algo que, mirando hacia el pasado, también podía avistarse en el horizonte. Todos en su clase gradualmente desarrollaron sus quirks e Izuku seguía sin cambios, lo que dio lugares a bromas a costa suya; él no hizo mucho caso sobre ellas, preocupado como cualquiera al respecto, pero con la esperanza de que él era simplemente una flor tardía.

No fue hasta que se confirmó su 'normalidad' que todo en su vida terminó por caerse como un castillo de naipes: su amigo se convirtió en su matón personal, las bromas de la clase ya no eran bromas y él mismo tenía dificultad para mantener la esperanza.

Su nombre es Midoriya Izuku, y él es diferente.

…

El tiempo pasó en un borrón.

Izuku ahora estaba acostumbrado a ser un marginado, un pensamiento nada feliz teniendo en cuenta que provenía de un niño de once años, pero él había decidido abrazar el optimismo sobre la desesperación. Su determinación a probar que todos estaban equivocados era lo único que le impedía derrumbarse.

Francamente, apestaba ser él. No tenía ningún amigo y siempre temía por las intenciones de sus compañeros de clase cuando se le acercaban. Tenía que esconderse a la hora del almuerzo para poder comer —eso claro, suponiendo que no se robaran su _bento_ —, dudaba que ese fuera el estilo de vida ideal para cualquiera.

Además, Kacchan parecía tener un don para poder encontrarlo sin importar en qué bendito agujero decidiera meterse. Aunque ya que Deku era el único chico sin un quirk en la primaria y el deporte local era meterse con él, no sería de extrañar que Katsuki simplemente tuviera que preguntar a cualquier extraño en el pasillo y eventualmente las pequeñas contribuciones de los estudiantes anónimos lo llevarían hasta él.

Un milagro no iba a tocar a su puerta. No iba a pasarle a él, no a Izuku. Pensó seriamente que sería así por el resto de su vida: _Izuku vs. El Mundo._ Él como solitario tratando de probar su valía al resto.

Excepto, las cosas realmente cambiaron un día. Y un maldito milagro literalmente entró por la puerta.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la que se preparaba mentalmente para sobrevivir. Alguno de sus bullies habituales debió quedarse dormido o faltaría por enfermedad, porque hoy no había nada escrito en su escritorio cuando llegó.

Los vellos de sus antebrazos se erizaron con anticipación. Tal vez nadie se lo había dicho, pero él _sabía_ sobre la regla no escrita para éste caso: si Midoriya Izuku se perdía una tortura, no importa lo pequeña e insignificante que fuera, siempre habría otra que lo golpearía el doble para compensar.

Tomó asiento con reluctancia, sintiendo la mirada de Kacchan quemando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Probablemente no fue una buena idea atreverse a tartamudear los buenos días hoy; siempre lo hacía, pero hoy al parecer fue una absoluta mala idea. Conociendo a Kacchan, seguramente se tomó aquello como un acto de superioridad o desafío, cuando Izuku simplemente estaba _existiendo._

Mientras Deku contemplaba mil y un rutas de escape para la hora del descanso, no se fijó en que el período de homeroom daba inicio.

Volvió a ser consciente de sus alrededores cuando una tiza voló hacia su lugar.

—¡Midoriya, deja de murmurar! —graznó el maestro.

Izuku se encogió de vergüenza en su asiento mientras sus compañeros se reían _—de él,_ nunca _con él—_ nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado ya. Así que en vez de hacerles caso decidió mirar al frente.

Finalmente notó a la niña de feroz mirada escarlata.

Uh, así que tenían una alumna nueva. Era extraña una transferencia estando a mediados del sexto grado; los exámenes para la secundaria serían pronto, después de todo, ¿no sería demasiado complicado manejar el papeleo de dos escuelas diferentes?

Dejando las preocupaciones mundanas de lado, Izuku se preguntaba cuál sería su quirk. Ella se veía confiada y aterradora, como Kacchan, así que tal vez era un quirk realmente poderoso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

 _«¿Eh…?»_

Esa no se sentía como la mirada de Kacchan. Quemaba con la misma intensidad de mil soles ardientes salpicados con aceite de cocina, pero el rubio había dejado de perforar su cráneo con sus constantes malas vibras desde hace rato. Además, la dirección de la que provenía la mirada era exactamente la opuesta.

 _«¿P-podría ser…?»_ Pensó.

Quiso hacerse más pequeño en su asiento al notar que no eran imaginaciones suyas; la chica nueva, de hecho, estaba mirándolo fijamente. Izuku reconoció la irritación en sus pupilas y mentalmente se disculpó cien veces porque, obviamente, él había interrumpido su introducción a la clase antes y tal vez eso la había puesto de tan mal humor.

Cuando el barullo se calmó y la atención volvió a la niña, quien había terminado de escribir su nombre en la pizarra hace siglos. Estaba en katakana, notó vagamente.

Entonces el maestro la dejó hablar.

—Li Meilin. Doce años. No tengo quirk y pienso que todos son idiotas —declaró aparentemente monótona, pero Deku pensaba que sonaba un poco irritada—. Ya, eso es todo.

El interés en ella se perdió en el instante que sus últimas palabras fueron absorbidas por las mentes jóvenes. Izuku casi podía escuchar el pensamiento colectivo de: _«Ah, otra inservible. ¿Qué hicimos mal?»_

 _Por supuesto,_ solamente alguien se atrevería a decir lo que todos pensaban en voz alta:

—Tch. ¿Es una puta broma? —aquella era inequívocamente la voz de Kacchan—. ¡¿De todas las clases por qué mierda nosotros tenemos a los únicos dos inútiles en la Escuela?!

Con el estallido de Katsuki, el resto empezó a murmurar.

—No sé si asombrarme por la coincidencia o decir que todos estamos malditos.

—¡Hey, sé positivo! —clamó alguno de sus compañeros del fondo con un retintín cínico—. ¡Al menos ahora Deku tiene una novia!

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Dos inútiles juntos! ¡Debe ser el destino!

La chica nueva– _Li,_ no hizo caso del barullo en ciernes. De hecho, ni siquiera volvió a mirar al profesor antes de irse a ocupar el único asiento libre del aula.

Izuku envidió la forma en que podía mantener la cabeza en alto y hacer caso omiso del mundo.

…

Incluso cuando juntó sus cosas lo más a prisa que un ser humano normal podía, el séquito de Bakugou ya tenía las salidas cubiertas cuando sonó la campana. La única forma de que Midoriya pudiera huir ahora, era siendo intangible o que repentinamente desarrollara la capacidad de volar, pues sólo entonces la ventana del segundo piso sería una opción viable.

Izuku aceptó con resignación el hecho inminente: tenía una cita con el dolor.

Tal vez, si Kacchan se sentía indulgente, simplemente le tocaría un reencuentro o dos con el retrete número cinco del baño de los chicos. _Tal vez–_

Instintivamente contuvo el aliento cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Hey, ¿Midoriya?

Izuku volteó al instante, su cara luciendo su confusión legítima porque, _bueno–_ nadie además de los profesores lo habían llamado por su apellido en años. Y porque esa no era la mano de Kacchan, gracias a Dios.

Li Meilin enarcó una ceja ante su expresión estupefacta, pero pareció percatarse de cuál era el verdadero problema al sentir lo rígido que Izuku se había puesto bajo su toque. Con la misma cautela que tienes con un animal herido al que no quieres asustar, ella retiró su mano.

Izuku respiró de nuevo.

—Lo siento por eso —la oyó disculparse.

—N-no, ¿e-está bien?

No sabía qué rayos estaba balbuceando ni a quién estaba haciendo la pregunta, o por qué era la pregunta, o si quiera si aquello era una pregunta. Para ser honesto, Izuku únicamente sabía que estaba tan nervioso que sentía ganas de vomitar. ¡Estaba hablando con una chica! (En realidad, la chica estaba hablando con él).

Y también sentía el ojo vigilante de sus bullies.

Correcto, aquel era un pésimo momento para charlas casuales, incluso si era la primera vez que socializaba con nadie en mucho tiempo. El peligro asechaba. E Izuku no podía dejar que ella se involucrara, ¡un héroe no permitía que los inocentes se involucraran en las batallas!

—D-disculpa, tengo que ir–

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Dos inútiles desperdiciando oxígeno!

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. _Ah, tonto Deku, ¿realmente pensabas que podrías huir de Kacchan?_

—¿Huh? ¿Y tú que quieres, yankee? —ajena al halo de derrota que rodeaba a su compañero de clase, la nueva estudiante miró a Katsuki con una ceja levantada—. Estoy hablando con Midoriya; si sólo vienes a molestar, entonces vuelve sobre tus pasos. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Izuku pudo escuchar un sonoro 'Eeep' proveniente de los secuaces de Kacchan. Y, _Jesucristo,_ nunca pensó que estaría en sincronía con esos tipos. Él ni siquiera estaba sosteniendo la mirada de Katsuki y su presión arterial ya había aumentado simplemente por el aura infernal que éste emanaba.

—… Tienes agallas, perra.

Y ese era precisamente el punto: _nadie_ tenía las agallas para hablarle así a Katsuki– _Excepto, la_ _ **Mamá**_ _de Katsuki._ Pero la señora Bakugou era un caso aparte.

—Y tú mal aliento —contestó ella sin retroceder un paso—. ¿Sigues pensando que la suciedad repele a los piojos?

Okay, eso era todo. Izuku iba a morir ese día. Moriría a la tierna edad de once años sin poder cumplir su sueño. Él nunca asistiría a Yuuei, jamás se convertiría en Héroe Profesional, no llegaría a la adultez, ni al retiro; tampoco se casaría, tendría cero hijos y por consiguiente nadie heredaría toda su colección de All Might. Su madre probablemente la regalaría a una obra de caridad. Tampoco sabría lo que Li quería de él.

Todo porque alguien se estaba atreviendo a decirle a Bakugou Katsuki _la verdad._ Oh, la ironía.

—¡Tienes una gran boca, pedazo de basura!

Antes de que Kacchan pudiera poner un dedo sobre ella —porque sí, es _Kacchan_ de quien estamos hablando aquí. A él no le importaba el género; si lo molestabas, debías pagar por ello— el cuerpo tembloroso de Izuku se interpuso entre ambos.

—K-Kacchan, basta…

—¡Quítate del puto camino, Deku! ¡Esto es entre esa perra y yo!

Li resopló.

—Si tanto te crees la gran cosa, probablemente eres uno de esos idiotas afortunados que nació con un quirk poderoso, ¿no?

 _«¿De dónde saca el valor?»_ Se preguntó Midoriya internamente, mientras trataba de no ceder ante la debilidad de sus propias piernas.

—Sí, ¿y qué, Perra sin Quirk? —escupió Bakugou, su entrecejo fruncido incluso cuando sonreía de manera arrogante—. ¡Soy mejor que todos ustedes! No hay nadie en esta tonta Escuela que sea capaz de superarme, ni lo habrá. _¡Soy el mejor!_ A diferencia de todos ustedes, malditos retrasados, ¡a mí me espera la grandeza! ¡Un día seré el Héroe Número Uno!

—¿Te espera la grandeza? ¿Acaso hicieron una profecía con tu nombre o qué? Déjame hacerte el favor de bajarte de tu nube antes de que te estrelles y decirte algo, niño: vas a fracasar en la vida. _¿Un héroe?_ _ **¿Tú?**_ —se burló la muchacha—. Eres solamente un imbécil que se aprovecha de la gente sin voluntad a su alrededor. Tienes un montón de seguidores, ¿verdad? —su mirada estaba en los chicos que guardaban las salidas del aula como centinelas—. Pero a nadie realmente le gustas, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tienes una personalidad terrible.

Las siguientes palabras de su nueva compañera los marcaron para siempre:

—Para ser un héroe debes ser un _cien._ ¿Tú? Eres simplemente un _**cero.**_

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Nueva historia, seh.**

 **Todavía no he recuperado mi computadora, por lo tanto, continúo sin mis archivos… y tengo que hacer algo mientras tanto. No me maten.**

 **| Cosas varias |**

 **Éste fic forma parte de una serie que no he bautizado todavía; pero si todo sale bien, no tendrá más de veinte capítulos y será la precuela de otra historia. Se ambienta entre finales del último año de primaria de Izuku y Katsuki, hasta su último año como estudiantes de Secundaria.**

 **Estableciendo cosas obvias… pues Izuku es el protagonista y Meilin la co-protagonista. Katsuki sigue y seguirá siendo el deuteragonista y una mierda de persona en toda la serie, igual que en el canon, pero tendrá sus momentos (soy pro desarrollo de carácter). So, el foco son estos tres imanes de problemas y bombas de tiempo, por lo que, si en un capítulo las cosas iban en enfoque general y al siguiente iniciamos con un monólogo centrado en alguno de ellos, es porque deliberadamente me enfocaré en ellos tres.**

 **Veamos, ¿qué más? Ah, aunque es un X-over, es el universo de Boku no Hero donde me estoy proyectando. Pienso que los súper poderes ya son demasiado pasados de verga para añadir magia-magia a las cosas.**

 **Algunos personajes secundarios de Card Captor Sakura harán sus apariciones a tiempo por acá (es un X-over, después de todo). Para los fans con problemas como yo no será difícil darse cuenta, pero igual no es como si no planeara ser terriblemente obvia. En cuanto a los principales, ni Shaoran o Sakura tienen apariciones hasta mediados de la serie pese a sus roles significativos, pero el que sepa observar se dará cuenta cuando se haga alusiones a ellos.**

 **Dicho todo eso, muchas cosas van a cambiar. Estén preparados.**


	2. Alone Together

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. Bullying. Violencia canónica. Bakugou tiene boca de camionero. Ansiedad. Estrés post-traumático.

 **Summary:** La única cosa que Midoriya Izuku necesitaba para salir adelante, era que alguien depositara su fe en él. No esperaba que dicha persona fuese la estudiante de transferencia en su clase de sexto. Y ciertamente, tampoco esperaba la curiosa cadena de eventos que siguió después. Pero por una vez, todo estaba bien, e Izuku estaba acostumbrado a las personas con mucho carácter y tendencias violentas de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **Alone Together**_

 _«A palos y piedras pueden romperte los huesos, pero las palabras dolerán para siempre»._

* * *

Jamás se ha de subestimar la capacidad de un niño para odiar.

Los niños son almas sensibles, absorben la información como las plantas los nutrientes de la tierra; lo que ven, lo que oyen de las conversaciones que se suscitan a sus alrededores. Ellos aprenden constantemente del mundo que los rodea, consciente o inconscientemente.

Por eso no importa cuán dotado sea alguien en los campos de la paternidad, si el medioambiente alrededor de tu hijo es abrasivo, no hay manera de que un niño crezca por completo sano.

Meilin sabía.

 _Oh, ella sabía mejor que nadie._

Ella tenía solamente doce años, pero estaba llena de ira por cientos de motivos y sus objetivos eran más que un considerable número de personas. Cada vez que pensaba en el pasado, sentía como si la rabia derritiera sus entrañas.

Pero cuando pensaba en el futuro, sonreía con una confianza capaz de atraer todas las miradas.

…

Musutafu era más parecida a una ciudad de lo que fue su anterior residencia, pero ninguna alcanzaba la gloria de Hong Kong. Apreciaba la falta de embotellamientos monstruosos y escases de enormes multitudes en calles realmente angostas, pero de cierta forma extrañaba la laberíntica yuxtaposición de rascacielos y bazofia antigua.

(No es como si fuera admitirlo en voz alta).

Meilin hizo con apatía su camino desde el apartamento hacia su nueva Escuela. Estaba a dos paradas de metro y una caminata de quince minutos, a partir del puente sobre el río que cruzaba gran parte de la ciudad.

El recorrido entero era un fastidio, pero en toda la estúpida Prefectura de Shizuoka, la Primaria Jedai era la escuela pública más cercana a su nuevo apartamento. Ella no podía pagar las escuelas privadas en su nuevo vecindario, ya que se estaba dando el lujo de tener una vivienda cómoda y sus ahorros ―por ahora― eran intocables; pero en el gran esquema de las cosas, en realidad aquello poco importaba. Honestamente, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Pública o privada, lo único que cambiaba para ella es que debía caminar más.

 _«Mentirosa»,_ Meilin deliberadamente ignoró la voz de su conciencia y avanzó directamente hacia la Sala de Profesores.

Estaba vacía. Hablando de malos comienzos.

Con un resoplido, se puso cómoda en una de las sillas mientras esperaba, su mochila descansando sobre su regazo. Si no fuese porque _necesitaba_ saber cuál sería su estúpido salón de ahora en adelante, se habría girado sobre sus talones y largado de ahí. Eso de que todos los japoneses eran adictos al trabajo era un simple mito.

Jugando distraídamente con el colgante de su bolso, sus ojos repasaron vagamente la habitación. Era una Sala de Profesores cualquiera, con varias hileras de escritorios repletos de papeleo y una maceta sencilla irguiendo una planta evidentemente artificial para darle al lugar un aire menos insípido, lo que era bastante pedir con el desabrido blanco hueso de las paredes y esa enorme mancha de humedad que estaba empezando a cuartear el yeso en el fondo del lugar.

Pronto se aburrió de la vista.

Entonces, _lo vio._

Era el escritorio más caótico que había visto nunca– Y ella había estado un par de veces en la oficina de su tía, una mujer sumamente importante y por lo tanto con mucho papeleo que se acumulaba por cada minuto de su existencia. Así que el comentario era bastante viniendo de su parte.

La saludó una colorida montaña de folios apilada en precario equilibrio, tambaleante inclusive; las carpetas iban desde el simplón y clásico manila hasta el naranja fosforescente. Algunas eran demasiado grandes para la cantidad de papeles que contenían, los cuales por cierto tenían más marca-páginas sobresalientes que muertes de sus personajes favoritos en los libros de George R. R. Martin.

Meilin dejó de lado su bolso y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta esa aberración de espacio laboral a poner un poco de orden. No debería estar haciendo esto, pero no es algo que hubiera sucedido si para empezar no la hubieran dejado a sus anchas, esperando. Además, arreglar ese desastre antes de que se formara una catástrofe de proporciones titánicas era algo por lo que _deberían_ agradecerle.

Lo primero fue partir en dos aquel mini-Everest. Hecho esto, con unos golpecitos ligeros en los costados se encargó de que uno por uno esos papeles hicieran su propio camino, acomodándose un poco mejor dentro los folios; no buscaba la perfección, pero al menos una imagen decente que no le provocara un poderoso y molesto tic en el ojo.

Terminada su pequeña obra de caridad, infló su pecho con orgullo y se felicitó mentalmente.

Luego vio un par de hojas sueltas en el suelo y cayó en desesperación.

 _Mierda, ¿de qué carpeta venían esas hojas?_ Muy pocas tenían algo escrito en la cubierta, por no decir casi ninguna. Meilin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a quienquiera que fuese dueño de ese escritorio para que dejara de ser un desastre, pero el sonido de las manecillas del reloj corriendo le indicaron que ese no era el momento para maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Tenía que poner eso en su sitio y largarse de nuevo a su asiento temporal antes de que alguien llegara.

Ni modo, tendría que echarle una miradita a los documentos.

Lo que descubrió a los segundos es que los dichosos papeles eran formas, específicamente _las formas del mal._ Esas vergonzosas hojas de metas que los profesores te hacen llenar en tu último año y cuyas respuestas la gente no olvidaba para nunca dejarse de meter contigo.

Uh, _último año._ Significaba que alguno de esos perdedores podría ser su compañero de clases, sino todos ellos. Con el desorden que era el escritorio antes de que metiera su mano nadie podía culparla por dudar, ¿o sí?

Al final la mórbida curiosidad triunfó sobre su sentido del deber y terminó leyendo las formas por razones totalmente distintas:

 _Kazuichi Asari._ Doce años. Quirk: Smoke Body. Quería ser dueño de un Bar de Sushi _._

 _Sonozaki Misuzu._ Once. Quirk: Stroboscopic. Quería ser una Ballerina.

 _Midoriya Izuku._ Once años. Quirkless. Quería ser un Héroe.

Meilin parpadeó, creyendo que había leído mal. Pero no. Al leer por segunda vez se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, no había ningún error.

―Midoriya, ¿eh?

¿Eran todas las escuelas japonesas unas cajas de sorpresas, o sólo aquellas a las que ella asistía?

…

Ella podría ser joven. Ella podría ser inmadura. Pero Li Meilin a sus doce años tenía claro algo que todos los demás deliberadamente pasarían por alto toda la vida, de serles posible: _la sociedad estaba mal._

Una sociedad donde eres juzgado no por la persona que eres, sino por las capacidades de tu quirk. No se trataba de lo que tú eras capaz de hacer. No se trataba de tus fortalezas y debilidades.

Se trataba de si tu quirk era apto para convertirte en un Héroe o no.

Es por eso que la gente que poseía un quirk se creía tan especial, habiendo olvidado que una vez todos fueron semejantes; sin órganos extras, apariencias extrañas y súper poderes. Lo más cercano a la igualdad en la humanidad.

Todavía hubo quienes fueron bendecidos con talento y los buenos para nada, aquellos que salieron adelante en la vida y otros destinados al fracaso. Todavía hubo prejuicios. Todavía hubo injusticias. Pero aquellas personas vivieron al máximo sus vidas, algunos inclusive superando la adversidad con su perseverancia y siendo recompensados con el éxito.

La gente normal también podía ser increíble, y Meilin haría que todos lo recordaran.

El imbécil rubio delante de ella era simplemente una piedra en su camino.

― _¿Quién te crees que eres, Perra sin Quirk?_

―Me robaste las palabras de la boca ―señaló con aire casual, poco intimidada por el ceño fruncido del otro―. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Yankee? ¿Un Héroe? ¡Ja! Con esa expresión tan temible que tienes pareces más un villano.

Ella no era débil. Es por eso que, cuando una pequeña explosión detonó a centímetros de su cara, Meilin no retrocedió.

Su corazón acelerado podría retumbar salvaje en su pecho y el pitido agudo en sus oídos ser molesto como el infierno. Podría haber sido un impresionante y sorpresivo despliegue de poder. La expresión de ese chico podría ser intimidante como la del mismo diablo, pero ella no retrocedió un solo paso.

―Un quirk llamativo el que tienes ―dijo para sí misma―. Lástima que dependas demasiado de él, niño.

Hubo apenas un segundo de confusión visible en el semblante ajeno, pero eso era todo lo que Meilin necesitaba para reducir la distancia entre sus cuerpos y adueñarse de su brazo derecho. En cuestión de un parpadeo, el buscapleitos estaba mirando al techo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que la del resto de los espectadores– _La chica quirkless simplemente acababa de ganarle al tirano confiado._

―Hoy me siento generosa, Yankee, así que te daré otro consejo: _no te metas conmigo, porque vas a_ _ **caer.**_

Sus compañeros de clase estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir como para detenerla. Así, campante, Li Meilin salió del aula de sexto grado con un nervioso, petrificado y al mismo tiempo asombrado Midoriya Izuku a sus espaldas.

…

Meilin odiaba el pan de las máquinas expendedoras japonesas, pero en su negligencia se había olvidado de hacer las compras y no pudo prepararse el almuerzo. Con su delicada economía lo único al alcance de su bolsillo en ese momento resultó ser un pan de melón y leche de chocolate.

—¡T-tú… enfrentaste a Kacchan!

Parpadeó.

―Oh, hablaste.

Las cosas habían estado calmadas por tanto tiempo que, honestamente, Meilin se había olvidado por completo que había abducido a Midoriya quince minutos atrás. El chico era tan callado que era completamente fácil pasar inadvertida su presencia.

 _No,_ suspiró, corrigiéndose a sí misma. _Midoriya no era callado. Midoriya fue_ _ **forzado**_ _a ser callado, ¿verdad?_

―¡L-lo siento! ―se disculpó el niño con pecas, presa del pánico―. ¿Estoy molestándote? Oh, espera, esa es una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que estoy molestándote. Haha. Lo siento, yo sólo… um… voy a dejar de hablar… justo ahora.

―Hey, detente. No quise decir eso.

Meilin frunció el ceño. Una parte de sí misma pensaba en lo patético que era Midoriya, temblando como un gato asustado a su lado por un par de palabras descuidadas; la otra parte se preguntaba qué tan mal la había pasado para tenerlo así.

Ella quería añadir algo más, pero ya que no era exactamente la mejor oradora y por consiguiente la peor opción para confortar a alguien más, la joven china sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y hacer la pregunta que la asaltó de repente:

―¿Quién demonios es Kacchan, de todas formas?

―Umn, ¿e-el niño que venciste? ―ofreció Midoriya débilmente. A pesar de esto, fue suficiente para que la luz de la realización brillara sobre su cabeza.

―Oh, sí. El cretino rubiecito de antes ―resopló―. Eres raro por ponerle un mote tan lindo a tu acosador.

Midoriya casi salta fuera de su piel, _otra vez._ Meilin se preguntó seriamente si en los próximos cinco minutos terminaría contemplando un ataque cardíaco en vivo.

Izuku tragó sonoramente, pero por su escaso sentido de la decencia ella decidió hacer que no era consciente de ello. Fingió no percatarse de la mirada vacilante que escudriñaba cada rincón en la parte trasera del edificio. Fingió no ver cómo sobaba sus manos con frenesí.

Izuku era quirkless, como Meilin.

Pero Izuku era intimidado.

—… ¿C-cómo lo sabes? ―la interrogante finalmente salió a flote, reluctante, con una voz rasposa.

—Vamos, Midoriya. Es dolorosamente evidente.

 _Y ella estuvo ahí._

Ella estuvo ahí cuando todos se rieron del chico extraño. Ella estuvo ahí cuando trataron de intimidarlo. Ella estuvo ahí para escuchar su nombre: Midoriya, el niño quirkless.

Ellos no tenían nada en común a primera vista. Meilin era fuerte y asertiva donde Midoriya era débil y sumiso, el único vínculo entre ellos eran sus anormales estados.

 _Quirkless._ Personas sin quirk. Ser quirkless es _raro,_ pero ser quirkless y joven es _aún más raro._ Los quirkless eran personas que, hoy en día, eran mayores: adultos, ancianos. En esa minoría del 20% en la población mundial, los niños como ellos eran casos excepcionalmente raros de la generación actual.

―... ¿P-por qué...? ¿Por qué dijiste que no tenías un quirk?

Ah, al parecer se había espaciado. Sin embargo, era una cosa buena que Midoriya decidiera hablar sin necesidad de coaccionarlo.

―La gente lo habría figurado tarde o temprano ―respondió con la verdad. ¿Cuál era el sentido de esconder algo que además está registrado a nivel internacional? Una vez registrado, aparecería cargado en todos los sistemas y plataformas del mundo―. Además, realmente no me interesan esos cavernícolas, ¿qué importa lo que piensen? O es que acaso… ¿Te avergüenza no tener un quirk?

―¡No es eso! ―eso era una mentira. Claramente.

Meilin sabía, no muchas personas compartían su perspectiva. Ni siquiera los de su propia _especie_ (pues todos actuaban como si ser quirkless te hiciera menos humano, cuando era exactamente lo opuesto). Tampoco podía culpar a Midoriya, después de todo no sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto; aquellos que le pertenecían a sí mismo y aquellos que fueron cultivados dentro de él por el ambiente dañino en el que había crecido.

Tal vez él no estuviera _avergonzado_ de ser quirkless, recapacitó. No avergonzado, pero _resignado_ ante su mala suerte. Derrotado. Envidioso.

Ella no iba a preguntarle si se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que era, porque esa era una respuesta obvia

Todo lo que sabía con certeza es que Midoriya había escrito en su hoja que quería ser un Héroe. Y ella respetaba eso, porque proponerse a ser un Héroe Quirkless era algo que el mundo entero veía como un chiste. Un sueño como ese era capaz de indignar a los afortunados, los dotados, aquellos que nunca se pondrían en su lugar porque lo tenían todo y jamás comprenderían cómo se sentía la vida en el fondo del abismo.

―Siempre he… siempre he admirado a All Might, ¿sabes? ―Midoriya dijo en un murmullo―. Él es muy cool. Él salva a todos con una sonrisa. ¡Él es un verdadero Héroe! ―su sonrisa era temblorosa, frágil. Como el propio muchacho―. Y yo, bueno, siempre he querido… ser como él. Ser un Héroe, me refiero. No me importa no tener un quirk, o incluso si tuviera uno, no me importaría si fuera algo tan ridículo como lanzar burbujas de jabón. Todo lo que quiero es convertirme en un Héroe.

Y eso era justamente lo que ella quería escuchar.

―Así que planeas aspirar a Yuuei cuando seas mayor, ¿no? ―dijo en un intento espantoso de ser casual―. No es sólo la mejor escuela, sino que All Might se graduó de allí.

―¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Ah, verás… puede que haya leído tu hoja de sueños para el futuro en la Sala de Profesores.

—¡Definitivamente la has leído! ―chilló el niño.

—Sí, ¿y? ―enarcó una ceja―. Eso hizo que me interesara en ti.

—… ¿Eh?

—Verás, Midoriya… la cosa es que… también planeo entrar a Yuuei.

La sorpresa en el rostro pecoso estaba totalmente justificada, porque, _¿cuáles eran las posibilidades?_ Meilin se habría reído si le hubieran dicho que algo como esto podría pasarle: encontrar a un chico quirkless con el mismo sueño que el suyo, en su misma Escuela, en su misma aula.

Adonde quiera que iba, ella siempre se sintió la chica extraña que no encajaba, la séptima rueda, la Amiga C con una enorme boca. La problemática niña sin quirk.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Uh-huh ―asintió―. Quiero decir, los héroes sin poderes solían existir antes–

—En la ficción.

—… y todo el mundo los amaba —continuó como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido—. Mira a Batman. Sí, es un personaje de cómic, pero _todo el mundo_ sabe quién es Batman. El tipo no tenía nada de especial además de su fortuna, artes marciales y sed de venganza; simplemente era un hombre _darkz_ que salía a la calle en un bodysuit, con la ropa interior al revés y una capa de murciélago.

—… Suena vergonzoso cuando lo dices así.

—Oye, no es una mala cosa ―se encogió de hombros―. Simplemente Bruce Wayne no tenía buen gusto para la moda. No todos tienen el estilo de Deadpool.

―¿Deadpool no era un anti-héroe? ―Izuku frunció el ceño―. Y si no recuerdo mal, también era inmortal.

―Detalles, Midoriya. _Detalles_ ―le restó importancia la chica―. Los malos no se vencían a sí mismos.

―Oh. Um, bueno... tienes razón. Supongo.

Silencio.

―Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Midoriya parpadeó.

―… ¿Sobre qué?

Meilin gimió. ¿Era en serio? Miró la expresión confundida de Midoriya. _Sí, esto era en serio._

―Te acabo de decir que compartimos el mismo sueño, intenté darte ánimos, ¿y aún no entiendes lo que quiero decir? ―suspiró frustrada―. Eres un poco denso. Bueno, supongo que es mejor ser directa desde el principio.

La siguiente pregunta sería una de las más importantes de su vida, y quizá es la que selló todo su destino:

―Midoriya, ¿quieres convertirte en un Héroe conmigo?

No había mentira en sus ojos e Izuku podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras. La mano femenina extendida hacia él en una promesa.

Él estaba aturdido, al principio. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Demasiado bueno para sucederle a _él._ Pero, de nuevo, Meilin no se sentía como una mentira.

Tomó su mano. _No, no era una alucinación._

―¡Sí! ―gritó, sin poder contenerse―. ¡Por supuesto!

Él estaba llorando, _por supuesto_ que estaba llorando. ¿Cómo podría contenerse cuando se sentía tan feliz?

Tal vez no era la firme sentencia que siempre había deseado escuchar, pero era _mejor._ No era un «¡Puedes convertirte en Héroe!» era un _podemos._ Nosotros. **_Plural._**

―¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Li-san!

Su nombre es Midoriya Izuku, y él ya no está solo.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Día 2949. Sigo sin mi computadora.**

 **Decidí llamar la serie «We All Want», porque todos quieren algo. Alcanzar sus sueños, cumplir promesas, encontrar a alguien, etc.**

 **A pesar del número de seguidores, me alegré mucho gracias a PikachuFan18 y linkita-chan, ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar éste X-over! Me hicieron el día ;D**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: los comienzos de una particular amistad, Mamá Midoriya hace lo que puede, Katsuki quiere volarlos a todos en pedazos. ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	3. One

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. Bullying. Violencia canónica. Bakugou tiene boca de camionero. Ansiedad. Estrés post-traumático.

 **Summary:** La única cosa que Midoriya Izuku necesitaba para salir adelante, era que alguien depositara su fe en él. No esperaba que dicha persona fuese la estudiante de transferencia en su clase de sexto. Y ciertamente, tampoco esperaba la curiosa cadena de eventos que siguió después. Pero por una vez, todo estaba bien, e Izuku estaba acostumbrado a las personas con mucho carácter y tendencias violentas de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **One**_

 _«Mirar hacia el pasado y cuestionar nuestras decisiones significa que no somos tan idiotas como pensamos»._

* * *

Meilin maldecía a su enorme bocota.

Para variar, no había caído en cuenta del problema en el que se había metido ella sola por decidir las cosas impulsivamente. No podía ayudarse a sí misma. Actualmente, como el noventa y siete por ciento de su autocontrol estaba de vacaciones y sabría Dios si algún día iba a regresar.

De preguntarle por qué había hecho lo que hizo, honestamente no habría sido capaz de dar con una respuesta concreta, lo que le habría guiado a la confusión y al no saber lidiar con ello, habría saltado de la frustración a la ira en cuestión de segundos.

Ser precisamente consiente de esto la había frustrado de todas formas.

A pesar de que lo encontraba absoluta, innegable e increíblemente patético, no había podido evitar simpatizar al menos _un poco_ con Midoriya Izuku. Era de las pocas personas quirkless tratables que había conocido hasta la fecha, después de todo.

Aún así, debió pensar seriamente antes de hacer una promesa que ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de mantener.

Midoriya no era débil, Li tenía eso tan claro como el agua potable o el hecho de que el cielo era azul. El chico podría dejarse mangonear, bajar la cabeza y aceptar las mofas hacia su persona en el despliegue de pasividad más nauseabundo que hubiera contemplado alguna vez en su corta vida, pero Meilin sabía mejor sobre el valor que otros niños de su edad.

En los ojos de Midoriya estaba la mecha, sólo necesitaban una chispa para encender la llama.

Midoriya tenía el tipo de fuerza que a Meilin le hubiera gustado tener para sí, el tipo de fuerza de las que personas de corto temperamento como Bakugou Katsuki y en ocasiones ella misma carecían: fuerza mental. No importaba cuánta mierda le arrojaran los demás, él se las arreglaba para componerse a sí mismo y siempre mostrarse, aunque temeroso y temblando más que una hoja llevada por el viento, lo suficientemente sano a nivel mental para ir a la Escuela cada día aunque lo odiara con cada fibra de su ser.

Meilin tenía a su favor grandes niveles de estamina y años de entrenamiento, pero el hecho es que cualquiera podía escoger un arte marcial y perfeccionarla (si tenían la suficiente disciplina y compromiso, claro está). No obstante, al final, era algo que cualquiera podía aprender.

Por más atlético que seas, el poder de la mente y capacidad de pensar rápido son dones aterradores e imprescindibles.

En otras palabras, Midoriya Izuku tenía lo necesario para sorprender a la gente. Su potencial no era cero.

La pregunta era, ¿podría sacar provecho de sus habilidades o las dejaría oxidar antes de siquiera poderles dar un uso?

…

Habían pasado sólo un par de semanas desde su transferencia a la Primaria Jedai, pero Meilin ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo estilo de vida, reluctantemente claro está.

Nunca había sido una persona madrugadora, mas en su situación actual era un molesto requerimiento obligatorio llegar a la escuela antes que cualquier otro de sus compañeros de clase. Y, está bien, ella definitivamente podía apreciar el tiempo de calidad con sus propios pensamientos sin tener que preocuparse por la infecciosa estupidez de tercero.

Aquella mañana, como fuere, no era una exactamente normal. En esta ocasión había otra figura en el salón de clases cuando Li deslizó la puerta de acceso.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu negocio con mi escritorio, Midoriya?

Meilin casi pudo ver el alma de Izuku saltar fuera de su cuerpo.

—¡Li-san! —chilló el niño en una octava que debería ser bastante difícil alcanzar para un pre púbero—. ¡N-nada! ¡No estaba haciendo nada! ¡Nada está pasando!

La china puso los ojos en blanco ante la triple negación y fallido intento de mentira.

—Midoriya, tienes severos tics que delatan cuando mientes, ¿sabías? Desvías la mirada, te muerdes el labio, ¡y basta con las manos inquietas, me estás distrayendo! —gruñó.

El japonés se encogió sobre sí mismo, intentando en vano de acatar la orden y mantener su cuerpo quieto con una careta seria– Sobra decir, aquello no estaba funcionando, el chico rezumbaba tanta ansiedad que eso en sí mismo lo hacía prácticamente vibrar en el sitio donde se encontraba parado.

Era como una pequeña y caótica bomba de tiempo.

— _Lo siento_ —se disculpó el peli-verde todavía en voz aguda y sin atreverse hacer contacto visual completo con ella.

Meilin chasqueó la lengua una vez más, de vuelta a sus pensamientos más tempranos.

 _Qué problemático._

Podría haber argumentado pero sería un gasto de energía innecesario, por lo que la azabache lo corrió de su asiento con un simple ademán, cual si hubiera dicho «¡Ábrete Sésamo!» y como Midoriya fuese el prototipo híbrido de puerta mágica-automática más rápido jamás inventado, éste se hizo a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza al exponerse lo que se ocultaba tras él.

Sus ojos escarlata observaron, poco impresionados, su escritorio emborronado con lo que seguramente solían ser insultos escritos en kanji. Solían, porque la suciedad en la punta de los dedos del otro chico quirkless en la clase delataba que éste estuvo intentando desaparecerlos frenéticamente hasta que ella hizo su aparición.

En otras circunstancias, el gesto amable la hubiera conmovido. Meilin tenía una debilidad para éste tipo de cosas desde que su primo salió corriendo con el cielo cayéndose sobre medio Hong Kong, solamente para recuperar el ave que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños. ¿Ahora? Por un segundo, los ojos verdes que estaba viendo no fueron los del chico frente a ella y eso disparó su mal humor hacia la estratosfera.

— _Da igual._

Con esa simple declaración, la niña se dispuso a organizar sus cosas en su lugar asignado.

Midoriya se quedó de pie en las cercanías, todavía visiblemente rígido y temeroso. Meilin supuso que era su actitud y la hostilidad repentina que irradiaba lo que le ponía nervioso, pero el chico tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano a su personalidad, pues ella se negaba a cambiar de actitud para ayudarlo.

Además, no es como si pudiera hacer algo sobre su mal humor, sólo pensar en el tema la hacía enojar más.

—Ah, por cierto —empezó, haciendo que no se dio cuenta de la tensión en los hombros del otro aumentando dramáticamente—. Te daré un consejo, Midoriya: la próxima vez que quieras meterte en mis problemas, _no lo hagas._

Izuku abrió la boca para protestar, pero ningún sonido provino de ella durante aproximadamente cinco minutos completos, antes de que finalmente el japonés fuese capaz de emitir un débil intento de réplica.

—E-eso no es… yo no…

—Midoriya, respira —así lo hizo el muchacho—. Ahora escúchame atentamente porque no planeo repetirme —exigió en un tono que a oídos de otros podría ser poco amable, más ya por ello pediría disculpas cuando estuviera de mejor humor—. De mis asuntos puedo encargarme yo misma, ¿entendido? No es necesario que des la cara por mí.

—¡P-pero lo que hicieron nuestros compañeros de clase no es correcto!

 _«Increíble»,_ pensó sin ocultar su exasperación al llevarse un dedo al puente de su nariz.

A estas alturas podía decir que Midoriya Izuku carecía completamente de autoestima gracias a Bakugou Katsuki y su pandilla de matones. Cualquier intento de meterse con él lo recibiría humildemente a pesar de que sus instintos le gritaran que huyera, al final arrinconado por su propia impotencia.

Dicho espécimen simplemente acababa de decirle a la cara, indirectamente al menos, que no podía quedarse sentado y soportar ver cómo el mismo trato era aplicado en alguien más.

Admirable, pero aún así _estúpido._

Midoriya era terco, le concedería eso; pero esa misma actitud la estaba obligando a tomar acciones contundentes con el fin de hacerlo entender el punto.

—Midoriya —dijo tras pedirle paciencia a los dioses chinos.

El chico volvió a moverse incómodo bajo su mirada.

—¿S-sí?

—No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero la ayuda de alguien que no puede ponerse de pie para defenderse a sí mismo —cabe destacar, a Meilin no le dio satisfacción alguna ver el rostro de Izuku retorcerse como si acabara de darle un puñetazo, pero cualquier otro lo pudo decir de peor manera. Y ella _sabía_ que podía ser más cruel que esto—. Si eso te molesta entonces has algo al respecto.

Midoriya Izuku no era un total caso perdido, reflexionó una vez más.

Tenía muchos puntos en contra de momento, pero con su trasfondo estos eran entendibles y excusables hasta cierto punto. Una parte de ella estaba curiosa por la respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo más temprano.

El potencial del chico no era cero, después de todo.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Okay, esto salió totalmente improvisado, pero siento que era necesario para entender los sentimientos contradictorios de Meilin acerca de ayudar a Izuku.**

 **No es que Meilin crea que Izuku no puede convertirse en un héroe, pues ella aspira a lo mismo así que sería bastante hipócrita de su parte; el problema es que no sabe si él podrá soportar toda la mierda por la que hay que pasar para cumplir su meta, ya que Izuku es básicamente una ruleta rusa en cuanto a producir resultados dentro de sus esquemas: ella sabe que él tiene potencial para aguantar, pero al reprimirse como lo hace frente a todos y dejarse afectar por sus comentarios y acciones, es mucho más posible que al final no llegue a ninguna parte.**


	4. Open your Eyes

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. Bullying. Violencia canónica. Bakugou tiene boca de camionero. Ansiedad. Estrés post-traumático.

 **Summary:** La única cosa que Midoriya Izuku necesitaba para salir adelante, era que alguien depositara su fe en él. No esperaba que dicha persona fuese la estudiante de transferencia en su clase de sexto. Y ciertamente, tampoco esperaba la curiosa cadena de eventos que siguió después. Pero por una vez, todo estaba bien, e Izuku estaba acostumbrado a las personas con mucho carácter y tendencias violentas de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **Open your Eyes**_

 _«Si tus amigos se tiran de un puente, ¿harías lo mismo? No seas ridículo»._

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki estaba cabreado.

Para ninguno de sus compañeros era difícil de notar, Katsuki era de por sí así de expresivo y aún si no lo fuera, algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo tácitamente es que su enojo era como la explosión de un volcán. Cuando pasaba era digno de salir en los noticieros y no por ser algo bueno, sino por los resultados desastrosos que dejaba detrás.

Todo era culpa de la chica nueva, la segunda Quirkless en su salón de clases.

Katsuki era el Alfa adondequiera que fuese: la escuela, el vecindario, el patio de juegos. Los niños se agrupaban alrededor de él, escuchaban lo que decía, _obedecían._ Lo seguían ciegamente como corderos a su pastor. Como los cristianos a su Mesías.

Katsuki estaba en el epitome de la Cadena Alimenticia.

Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios, las pestes conocidas como 'Quirkless' se empeñaban en querer acabar con el _status quo?!_

De tratarse simplemente de Deku, habría sido pan comido sofocar sus esperanzas y extinguir su rebelión una vez más. Con cada año que pasaba el idiota se volvía más fácil de manejar, aunque no por ello se hacía más soportable, pero al menos era una molestia que Katsuki podía controlar con una simple intervención.

 _Ella no._

Ella lo había vencido. Esa Perra Quirkless lo había _vencido_ y reconocer aquello, así fuera internamente, lo volvía loco. Sus seguidores trataban de justificarlo, pero Katsuki no era estúpido– Sabía lo que era una derrota y también _sabía_ que lo odiaba con la pasión de mil soles ardientes.

Lo que hería a su orgullo es que no había sido solamente una vez.

El primer día lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero la segunda vez que había decidido enfrentarla por su cuenta había estado esperando un contraataque, a sabiendas de que era una perra rebelde con la que estaba lidiando. El plan era el habitual: sobreponerse, abrumar y aplastar la voluntad ajena.

 _Katsuki apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que su cara se reuniera con el suelo._

La tercera vez, Katsuki la había interceptado después de la escuela, también sin compañía pues aquello ya era negocio personal y sus lacayos nada tenían que ver en sus malditos asuntos.

 _La perra lo incapacitó en dos movimientos._

Sólo recordarlo lo hacía rechinar los dientes. Odiaba sentirse inferior. Él era Bakugou Katsuki, por amor a los alimentos picantes, ¡no tenía por qué sentirse inferior a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos a causa de una Don Nadie!

Pero ahí estaba, partiéndose los labios y gruñendo como un animal, ardiendo internamente a causa de la ira que sentía; la frustración consigo mismo por haber dejado que aquello sucediera y el odio a esa perra creciendo por minuto.

Se supone que ser Quirkless significa que eres débil e insignificante, _¿entonces por qué no había miedo en esos ojos?_

 _Katsuki tenía que hacer algo._ Los seres inferiores debían conocer su lugar.

…

Midoriya Izuku finalmente sentía esperanza.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Izuku se había sentido de aquella manera, desde que una persona le había arrebatado el aliento– _Desde que se había sentido tan inspirado por las acciones de otra persona._

Li Meilin era una chica quirkless al igual que él, pero Izuku no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Prueba de ello era que se había visto en la necesidad de comprar un nuevo cuaderno para llenar exclusivamente con todos los detalles que iba descubriendo de a poco sobre la muchacha.

Li estaba lejos de ser All Might, (obviamente) tampoco tenía un quirk vistoso como el de Kacchan, y tal vez por eso es que Izuku finalmente sentía que las cosas en su vida comenzaban a encajar. Sus sueños no se sentían tan inalcanzables como antes. No con un modelo a seguir adecuado frente a sus ojos, no viendo como los frutos de alguien en su misma liga daban resultados.

Aún recordaba la particular conversación que habían tenido tras la clase de Educación Física:

—¡L-Li san eso fue increíble!

Izuku estaba obviamente maravillado y en modo fanboy, habiendo quedado sin palabras junto a varios tras ver a la preadolescente ejecutar complicadas piruetas que nadie en su clase —ni siquiera Kacchan— soñarían con poder hacer, al menos no sin partirse la cabeza en el proceso.

Meilin lo había mirado a los ojos antes de suspirar, agarrarse el puente de la nariz y gruñir:

—Ugh, deja de ser tan patético Midoriya —la sangre del muchacho se congeló—. ¡Ser quirkless no es el fin del mundo!

Y con eso, el corazón de Izuku volvió a latir.

Meilin no estaba enojada _por él,_ por su presencia. Estaba enojada con el mal hábito que otros habían condicionado sobre él. Estaba enojada con el hábito de Izuku de verse a sí mismo como ser inferior, _de dejarse hacer sentir inferior–_ Pero no es como si pudiera hacer mucho para cambiar algo de eso a estas alturas de su vida, ¿o sí?

—P-pero… —Izuku se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos pegados al suelo.

La joven china suspiró pesadamente.

—Mira, no importa qué te hayan dicho hasta ahora, _nosotros_ vamos a romper los canones de esta sociedad así que no hay punto en sobre-pensar las cosas —dicho esto el muchacho sintió un leve golpe en la coronilla de su cabeza. No en una manera agresiva, si no en plan '¿Entendiste?'—. Ten un poco de confianza.

Izuku la miró como si estuviera hablando en lenguaje extraterrestre.

—Juro por dios, Bakugou… —murmuró, parecía apenas estarse aguantando las ganas de tirarse de los cabellos—. A ver, déjame ponerlo en una forma que tu cerebro de almendra pueda procesar. Es demasiado obvio pero no está de más mencionar que ambos crecimos con ideas muy diferentes —Meilin inhaló y exhaló profundamente, recuperando así su compostura—. Tú ves convertirse en Héroe como un sueño imposible, porque todos estos años esta manada de idiotas te ha dicho que no vales nada; pero yo sé mejor que nadie que los quirks están sobrevalorados.

Midoriya jadeó como si ella acabara de decir el insulto más grande del universo a su madre.

—Oh sí, lo dije —reafirmó sin un sólo ápice de arrepentimiento en la cara—. Los quirks están _sobrevalorados._ Por sus usuarios y, por sobre todo, la gente como nosotros. Y es ahí donde yace el problema.

—¡Pero los quirks son geniales! —protestó el muchacho casi de inmediato—. ¡Sin ellos, ser un Héroe seguiría siendo un sueño!

—La sociedad también sería menos peligrosa sin ellos.

Izuku abrió la boca para protestar.

Nada salió de ella.

No podía refutar la verdad, por mucho que así lo deseara. No podía negar que el mundo sería más seguro sin la existencia de los quirks. Después de todo, la pregunta «¿Cuál es tu Quirk?» no era solamente algo que los niños preguntaban apenas conocían a los demás porque realmente quisieran saber. No, era algo que los padres de hace un par de generaciones atrás habían condicionado a sus vástagos por motivos de _seguridad._

En aquel nuevo mundo, la ignorancia era igual a peligro. Habían tantos tipos diferentes de Quirks de por sí y las mutaciones de estos hacían imposible asumir el poder de alguien sólo teniendo en cuenta a sus padres; si a esto sumamos el hecho de que estas habilidades súper-humanas se manifestaban ya fuera desde el nacimiento o más tardar a la edad de cuatro años, compartir tu Quirk no era algo que hacías simplemente para presumir ante tus amigos —pese a que ahora era visto así debido al éxito y demanda de Héroes—, aquello era un _deber_ que cada ciudadano tenía la _obligación_ de cumplir para mantener seguras a las personas a su alrededor.

Pues si los súper poderes ya eran un problema, _niños_ teniendo libre acceso a ellos lo era aún más. Especialmente si estos eran poderosos y destructivos.

Como el de Kacchan.

—Mira, no quiero iniciar un conflicto por algo tan insignificante, pero tienes que ampliar tu perspectiva —si Meilin había notado que su argumento lo había dejado con la boca seca, Izuku no lo sabía; lo cierto es que los salvó de un silencio incómodo al continuar hablando por su cuenta—. Sal de ese cajón al que la sociedad te confinó. Ve al mundo por lo que realmente es, construye tu propio criterio sobre las cosas; si dejas que otros influyan sobre ti fácilmente, entonces no estás siguiendo tu propio camino, sino caminando como oveja obediente por el sendero que alguien más hizo.

Midoriya no tenía vergüenza en admitir que no lo entendía. A fin de cuentas, Li estaba influyendo en su vida, ¿eso no significaba que aquello también aplicaba para sí misma? Sin embargo, Izuku no quería deshacerse de esa influencia; Meilin era áspera y un poco acida, pero estaba llena de razón.

Las palabras de Li eran duras, pero justas. No había malicia en ellas ni motivos ulteriores. Y aunque Izuku pareciera muy inocente a ojos del resto, ciertamente podía reconocer la maldad en la gente tras ser ridiculizados por las personas a su alrededor durante años.

Ella no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco lo trataría como si fuera de cristal. ¿Y honestamente? Aquello era algo que Izuku apreciaba, a pesar de que lo pusiera nervioso tan fácilmente.

—Concuerdo en que los quirks son increíbles, pero no precisamente porque sean asombrosos —dijo la azabache—. Quiero decir, ¿has visto al chico que se sienta detrás de ti? _Tiene un estúpido Marshmallow Laser, Midoriya._ Eso solamente es útil cuando quieres hacer un postre o estás de campamento.

Negando la cabeza, la joven china alzó cuatro de sus dedos a la par que enumeraba:

—Hay quirks poderosos, hay quirks débiles, hay quirks útiles y hay quirks que aparentemente no sirven para nada. Vivimos en un mundo que segrega a todo y a todos, donde la opinión popular es lo que construye el 'sentido común' y lo que es 'correcto' e 'incorrecto.' ¿Pero sabes, Midoriya? Puedes estar equivocado y al mismo tiempo tener la razón. La vida no es simplemente blanco y negro, también hay una escala de grises.

Sus palabras finales fueron una anticlimática declaración que el chico apenas y registró, algo sobre ir a cambiarse antes del siguiente período, ejemplo que él ciertamente debería haber seguido. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, Izuku se quedó de pie y en soledad en el gimnasio, su mente corriendo a toda velocidad a pesar de que su boca no se movía al ritmo vertiginoso usual.

Su perspectiva del mundo ya estaba cambiando.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Consideré que las perspectivas de Katsuki e Izuku eran necesarias antes de los eventos que están por venir, así que en vez de ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo decidí hacer éste para darles a entender cómo están las cosas. Ya después se desarrollará esto un poco más.**


	5. Phantom Chapter

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. Bullying. Violencia canónica. Bakugou tiene boca de camionero. Ansiedad. Estrés post-traumático.

 **Summary:** La única cosa que Midoriya Izuku necesitaba para salir adelante, era que alguien depositara su fe en él. No esperaba que dicha persona fuese la estudiante de transferencia en su clase de sexto. Y ciertamente, tampoco esperaba la curiosa cadena de eventos que siguió después. Pero por una vez, todo estaba bien, e Izuku estaba acostumbrado a las personas con mucho carácter y tendencias violentas de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **Phantom Chapter**_

 _«¿Es la objetividad objetiva? ¿Es la justicia realmente justa? En esta vida todo es decidido por mayorías, opiniones subjetivas de un grupo selecto.»_

* * *

Gradualmente, la clase empezó a desistir.

Honestamente, una parte de Izuku hasta lo hallaba natural, como si fuera lógico. De cierta forma lo era. Hace mucho su estatus como el ser ubicado más allá del final en la cadena alimenticia había sido decidido, Meilin no iba a cambiar eso simplemente por existir.

Los dos eran muy diferentes y eso había quedado desde el primer día. Ella era capaz de enfrentarse a Kacchan sin miedo; no sólo de hacerle frente, sino además salir airosa de sus enfrentamientos. Era buena en las clases que importaban (léase, Educación Física) mientras que él era un enclenque en toda la regla, el rechazado del que todos seguían riéndose, pisoteando y haciendo menos.

Es por eso que cuando la clase empezó a dejar a Li en paz, a Izuku no le pareció sospechoso en lo absoluto.

Li Meilin era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, una con la que cualquiera perdería fácilmente de enfrentarla en una batalla de voluntades. Claro está que, con la flagrante excepción de Kacchan, sus compañeros de clase nunca habían sido las personas más determinadas o perseverantes. Sucesivamente perdieron el interés. Pasaron de activamente tratar de probar su superioridad sobre Li, a uno por uno darse por vencidos en los agresivos intentos por excluirla, porque ni una sola vez al final del día la azabache lucía como alguien del bando perdedor.

Sería cuestión de tiempo, quizá un par de semanas, antes de que todo terminara. La azabache no sería incluida en el grupo, más tampoco estaría condenada a la insolación. Los intentos de bullying morirían. Todo el mundo seguiría adelante, haciendo de éste un capítulo fantasma en la historia, como la historia del propio Deku, quien era todo: narrador, protagonista y prisionero. La única alma que no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque nunca podría olvidar, nunca se le daría ese lujo porque viviría atrapado ahí para siempre.

Aquello elevaba la admiración que Izuku sentía hacia Meilin, pero también le causaba en un poco de envidia. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que él llevaba años buscando? Claro, en el fondo Izuku quería ser aceptado y tratado como un igual, pero a estas alturas su felicidad no tenía altos estándares, no podía afrontar tal lujo; así que se conformaba con la simple idea de que todos lo dejaran en paz.

Midoriya Izuku era un patético enclenque conformista y Meilin no iba a cambiar eso.

Pero tal vez Izuku podía hacerlo.

…

Aunque no lo pareciera, hubo un tiempo en el que Izuku era lo suficientemente valiente para oponerse a Kacchan, cuando todavía eran pequeños. Por supuesto, sus tontos actos de pseudo heroísmo nunca habían terminado bien para él. Tampoco fueron reconocidos por aquellos a los que intentaba ayudar.

Eso nunca lo detuvo.

 _Está bien,_ decía Izuku para sí mismo. No lo hacía para ser reconocido. No lo hacía para ganar la gratitud de otra persona. Lo hacía porque, simple y llanamente, era lo correcto.

Midoriya era incapaz de ignorar el sufrimiento ajeno. No podía simplemente quedarse a un lado, observando cómo otros eran heridos delante de sus ojos. Se negaba a apartar la mirada como el resto de la gente y no hacer nada al respecto.

Pero cuando se trataba de sí mismo… era todo lo contrario. A sus doce años, todo el mundo lo había abandonado. Incluido él mismo.

—Eso es triste, Midoriya —comentó Li tras conocer sus pensamientos al respecto a la hora del almuerzo.

Izuku había decidido sincerarse con ella por dos razones: 1) Porque sus pensamientos sobre ser dejado atrás estaban plagando hasta sus sueños y llevándose lentamente su sanidad mental, cosa que había omitido por el bien de no sonar tan desesperado, 2) Porque, salvo por comentarios casuales sobre la clase hechos al azar, las charlas sobre las charlas sobre los Héroes (fueran los actuales, nueva generación o veteranos) eran lo único que llenaban los silencios entre ambos.

Los silencios con Li raras veces eran incómodos, una vez Izuku se hubo acostumbrado a su eterna mirada fiera y a su personalidad, se encontró relajado en su compañía pero sin saber cómo proceder desde ahí.

Su amistad era muy nueva. Lo único que tenían era un objetivo en común, pero hasta el momento danzaban alrededor del sujeto. Era como un proyecto de clase grupal en el que aunque tuvieran claro el objetivo, no había retroalimentación de ninguna parte, ningún integrante del equipo cooperaba y todo apuntaba a que terminarían haciendo las cosas a último momento.

Izuku era un cobarde y evitaba sacar el tema, no porque no tuviera ganas —por dentro estaba muriendo por hacerlo—, sino porque no se sentía merecedor de ello. Meilin era el tipo de persona directa que respondería a las preguntas que se le hicieran y no sacaría un tema innecesariamente, no diría cosas que no creyera la pena que valían mencionar.

En otras palabras, si Midoriya quería conversar de algo en específico, tenía que sacar el tema a flote por sí mismo.

Como fuere, esa no era la única razón por la que de repente tuvo la necesidad de hablar de sí mismo. Normalmente evitaría hacerlo porque, honestamente, ¿quién lo encontraría interesante? La presencia de Li a su alrededor ya era un milagro en sí mismo, no quería ahuyentarla después de haber tenido tanta suerte.

Por una vez Izuku tenía motivos ulteriores. Desde la perspectiva de alguien normal, de alguien para la que ese tipo de intercambios serían mundanos, aquello sería retorcido. Lamentablemente, aquella era la manera en que Deku estaba obligado a percibir las cosas al lidiar con cualquiera que no fuese su madre: _si quieres algo, da algo primero y si tienes un golpe cósmico de suerte, quizá te lo concedan por lástima._ Esta triste e injusta lógica fue una de las tantas cosas que las personas a su alrededor le impusieron.

Meilin casi no hablaba de sí misma, e Izuku sentía genuina curiosidad respecto a ella. Fuera del hecho de que vivía por sí sola (¿Una preadolescente viviendo por su cuenta en otro país? ¿Aquello era legal?), y que había estado estudiado artes marciales desde antes que el niño promedio pudiese siquiera manifestar su quirk (lo cual era terriblemente cool), en realidad estaba corto de información sobre ella.

Paria social y todo, incluso él entendía que algo extraño había en todo ello. Así que había decidido abrirse primero antes de probar suerte.

—Li-san… —carraspeó. Si era un intento de su subconsciente para retrasar lo inminente, para juntar valor o para reconsiderar todo lo que podría salir mal a pesar de ya haber abierto la boca, el muchacho de cabellos verdes no lo sabía. Probablemente los tres—. ¿A qué escuela solías ir?

Midoriya podía reconocer una postura defensiva cuando veía una, pero en ese momento Li parecía haberse encerrado en el bunker del sótano ubicado en un fuerte de hierro, vistiendo una armadura de adamantium. Sus ojos rubí lo apuñalaron como dagas.

—¿Por qué te interesa? —espetó con brusquedad.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quería ofenderte, Li-san! ¡Sólo quería saber un poco más de ti! —Izuku sintió el peligro emanando de cada uno de los poros femeninos y por puro instinto se cubrió la cara con los antebrazos—. No sabía que era un tema sensible. Bueno, debí sospecharlo porque habrías sacado el tema anteriormente si no hubiera problema con ello, ¿verdad? Fue estúpido y desconsiderado de mi parte y por eso me disculpo, no volverá a–

—Midoriya —su apellido bastó para hacerlo cerrar la boca.

Por unos tres segundos, al menos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró arrepentido, posando la mirada en el suelo. Ahora sin duda Li no querría estar cerca de alguien tan molesto como él.

La oyó suspirar y gruñir a su lado. No necesariamente en ese orden.

—No, yo debería disculparme —sus palabras lo sorprendieron al grado de hacerle levantar la cabeza abruptamente—. Woah, cuidado, te partirás el cuello a éste ritmo —el humor en su tono era apenas perceptible pero la broma fue claramente interceptada por el otro. Izuku se permitió el lujo de relajarse un poco, a sabiendas de que no lo había arruinado todo completamente—. Tienes razón, he estado siendo injusta contigo, pero quisiera que no lo tomaras como algo personal —otro suspiro se le escapó mientras miraba hacia algún punto más allá del patio de la escuela—. Honestamente, yo solía ser una persona más abierta y menos gruñona, pero la vida no ha sido amable conmigo de la misma forma que no lo ha sido contigo.

Le costaba creerlo, pero el joven japonés reconoció que Li tenía un punto. Por mucho que la admirara, no la idolatraba al punto de haberse olvidado de que ella todavía era una chica de secundaria, Quirkless no menos. Sería mejor que Izuku en muchas cosas, pero sí, el hecho de que se negara a hablar de sí misma tal vez era porque ella también tenía un capítulo fantasma del que por siempre sería prisionera.

Ella lo miró de soslayo sin decir nada, sus pensamientos eran un misterio, pero era un hecho que estaba considerando sus siguientes palabras:

—Antes de mudarme a Shizuoka… yo… —empezó, con una vacilación que nunca había visto en Li antes—. Yo solía ir a una escuela para señoritas en Aichi —el dato lo sorprendió enormemente, al grado en que sus ojos se agrandaron el doble, no, el triple de su tamaño—. No es nada de lo que seguramente estás pensando —la azabache se apresuró a aclarar—. Mi guardián temporal tenía dinero y fue bastante generosa conmigo, eso es todo.

¿Guardián temporal?

Por fin había obtenido una respuesta; sin embargo, aquello sólo había servido para generar más preguntas. Si Li tenía un Guardián, ¿entonces por qué vivía sola? ¿Todavía estaban en medio de la mudanza?

—Escucha, Midoriya —Meilin suspiró de nuevo, pero había algo diferente en su tono. No era determinación, mucho menos aceptación; era lo que convertía su declaración en un simple señalamiento de los hechos, era el peso de la verdad—. Yo solía vivir en Tomoeda.

Decir que se había quedado sin palabras sería el eufemismo más grande del milenio. Por primera vez, Izuku y todos sus pensamientos murieron, una oscuridad y silencio total se instalaron en lugar del habitual torrente de información. Se sintió caer en la nada al tiempo que una gélida sensación se instaló en sus entrañas. Tenía un grito atrapado en la garganta, muchas preguntas y también un increíble miedo de formularlas. Y por eso calló.

No había persona en Japón que no conociera de Tomoeda. Hasta el día de hoy, los rumores perduraban. Las teorías conspirativas abundaban en los foros de internet, así como las historias de los que tenían el descaro de tomarse la licencia artística de la tragedia fresca, Izuku creía que hasta existía una película en proceso y el mero recuerdo de que existía gente lucrando a base de la desgracia ajena hizo que sus nauseas aumentaran.

La historia era una tragedia nacional, una historia que dejaría secuelas por generaciones como el bombardeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Tomoeda era el pueblo que había ardido hasta las cenizas en una sola noche.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Yo actualizando luego de mil años.**

 **Me disculpo, pero las cosas han estado FEAS y encima de eso no me he sentido con el ánimo de escribir nada en español. Desde hace años tengo estos lapsos donde no quiero hacer nada, ni comer, ni salir de la cama… nada, y con todo lo que ha pasado, está pasando y pasará, pues cada vez son más los días que me paso en ese estado.**

 **En fin, si alguien todavía lee esto, me gustaría pedirles sugerencias. Como he dicho varias veces, tengo mi propio plot planeado, pero viendo que las cosas se están moviendo demasiado lentas pues les pregunto si les gustaría ver algo en particular, un evento en específico o algo en lo que quieran que ahonde. Capaz algunos me sirvan como conectivos entre los puntos clave de la trama.**

 **Eso sí, recuerden que el fic en sí dura los años de Izuku y Meilin en la escuela media, así que cualquier idea o sugerencia debe tomar eso en cuenta. A menos que así lo pida en la respectiva secuela, por favor absténganse de no hacer peticiones relacionadas con la U.A. (digo la escuela, la etapa de preparatoria en sí, no los personales relacionados *wink* (aunque por si las moscas aviso: por cuestiones de plot, hay personajes que no podrán ni serán mencionados acá)**


End file.
